My worst nightmare but I love it: A saints row 2 l
by shadowangel15161121
Summary: When the leader of the former 3rd street saints returns, will he find a little more than her bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the heart of Stilwater's downtown district a crimson headed woman slowly woke from a deep sleep. Today something was, I could feel it in every part of her being. That was right today was the two year annivesary of the boat explosion that killed the late mayor and the leader of the 3rd street saints.I shrugged and decided to pay my older brother a visit down in the shipping district where he ran his gang. I hadn't been able to get away enough recently to really visit him as often as I wouldv'e liked but hey a visit was better than none right?

I got inside the red venom Maroe had gotten me a couple years back, this thing was her pride and joy. I was shocked I that he even remembered that this was the car that wanted so desperatly. No I wasn't calling him dumb he just was so busy with Jessica and the gang now that he never had the chance to listen to what I had to say anymore. Ever since that bitch had shown up, it was like I didn't exist! Biting my lip nervously I dialed my brothers number and much to my relief it was't Jessica but Matt that answered.

" Hey Matty is my brother there with you?" I she asked hopfully.

" Sorry Ash he and Jessica went out. He wanted to stay but you know how she can get when he doesn't give her what she wants," He sighed lightly into the phone.

" It's ok please just have him call me back later. I'm gonna go bother some Ronin for a little bit," I giggled.

We both laughed, saying our good-byes and hanging up.I sighed before slipping further down into my seat and just sat there. I truly felt invisibly to my own flesh and blood, he never wants to do anything anymore other than run the gang or fuck around with that whore. I know she's cheating on him, even caught her once but no Maroe chose her side like always.

' When did I stop being good enough for my own family?' I thought bitterly before reving the engine of my venom.

As I pulled out onto the main road of Stilwater I couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong about today. Was there something I had forgotten at the house or maybe a birthday? No, that wasn't it this feeling was much stronger than that and that's what scared the hell out of me. four hours past and the Ronin finally got tired of me messing with them and ran me off their turf which worked out anyways cuz I wanted ti o drop by and have Donnie check out my baby. Dodging all the bullets could not have been good on the motor.

As I enetered his garage I could hear somone talking in the back and it defiantly sounded like my favorite mechanic. The only reason he was my favorite was becuase he was just so easy to scare. I slowly closed the door behind me and carefully crept up behind him.

" Boo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I dodged quickly as he nearly took my head off with a .44 that he had been carring alot more recently. It was obvious that he thought that something was out to kill him or at least attack him.

" Are you tring to give me a heart attack Ashley?" Donnie asked in a squeaky, terrified voice.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my left eyebrow up in a questioning stare. I told him that my car needed to be checked so he did and I was on my way very quickly. That's when I saw why Donnie was so freaked out. It was on every tv station, radio station and all over Stilwater. The leader of the 3rd street saints had come back to reclaim his city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I swallowed the lump in my throat or at least tried to anyway. My chest started to constrict from the lack of oxygen, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't breathe properly. The title said it all the 3rd street saints had been resurrected but this time instead of cops standing in their way, 3 diffrent gangs did. The first thing that crossed my mind was the safety of the boys and my big brother. I knew the way my brother acted when he wanted something and that scared me to no end. I was afraid that he was going to lose everyone in the gang to saints leader before he would quit, if he would quit at all. Mareo was stubborn, annoyingly over confident but that still didn;t change the fact that they were blood and he was all I had left.

Biting my lip the tears slowly began to form in my eyes as the memories of our parents flooded my mind like a rushing after a rainstorm. They left us so suddenly that it hurt to think about how they died. I noticed a crowd gathering around something so I decided to see what to hopefully cloud the memories that fogged my mind. I saw the trademark red jackets closer to the center, letting my curiousity get the better of me I tapped the shoulder of one brotherhood memeber.

" Hey what the fuck is goin' on here? It looks like a full scale riot," I asked him and he smirked down at me.

"Ashley haven't seen you around the docks laetly, it's a bit sad when a gang leader's own family thinks they're better than the rest of us," It was Jason.

Fitting name for a gang member wasn't it? This guy did his very best to get on my last nerve every time we ran into each other. Why the guy made it his buisness to annoy me into an inch of shooting his brains out is beyond me.

"I don't think I'm better than you guys, I've been busy,"I practically snarled lacing each word with enough venom he backed off.

He turned to look back at what he was before I asked him and my eyes followed his gaze and what I saw didn't amaze me what-so-ever. The leader of the 3rd street saints had already robbed a casino to get on the news. They didn't have to broadcast their intentions because I've seen this stunt all before, with my brother. I swallowed lightly hoping that Jason hadn't heard me. I was afraid but at the same time couldn't take my eyes of the t.v screen both from fear and attraction. The man was quite diffrent he had a purple and black mohawk with piercing blue eyes, when he gace his commands a thick british accent came out perfectly.

I slowly blushed. At first I couldn't believe it either until I brought my hand to feel my cheek. It was like someone had put a heater in front of my face and just left it there to raise my face temperature. I had been staring so long I hadn't realized that half of the crowd was walking away and the other half, being brotherhood members, had turned to acknowledge my pressence.

'Probably just want to hit on me or something, as usual,' I thought mentally sighing.

Before they could start asking about my flushed face I swirled around and set a fast pace to get as far as possible so they couldn't hassle me about blushing. Lord only knows that they would all blab to my brother and worse Jessica. This was the very last thing I needed at the moment but hell if I saw it I would rat on someone too, couldn't blame them for being shocked or concerned. The last time I blushed was when I had accidentally walked in when Matt was in a towel after a shower. He may have been covered but still that was more of him than I needed to see.

I'm not goin' to pretend I'm innocent because trust me I'm not but still I hadn't been expecting to see him so ,exposed so yeah it was a natural reaction. As I walked back to Donnie's garage that nagging feeling returned at the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right. Call it a woman's intution or whatever but I could feel a change in the air around me, almost as if someone had sprayed tention in the air. Everyone around me was so tense. The gang members, the cops and even the by standers, which normally didn't have to worry unless something huge had happened. As I got within eye sight of the garage the hum of engines peaked my ears. They weren't car engines, they weren't truck engines and the weren't like anything I had heard except when I was out running and gunnin' the Ronin.

Something in my mind told me to run but instead my body did the exact opposite, I stopped dead in my tracks. The whine got closer which confirmed my gut feeling and memeory, the Ronin I had been pissing off for like the past month had finally figured out where I had been going to. This wasn't good finally listening to my inner voice I bolted right through the crowd of unsuspecting people. I kind of felt bad for them because in a few short seconds their perfect day would turn into a screaming panic if they didn't run fast enough, a massacre. The Ronin, like most other gangs, didn't care who got killed as long as they got what they had come to get. The down side was that I was sure they had come for to most likely turn me into swiss cheese.

I ducked in between cars and people feeling all eyes on me, trying to figure out jusy why I was running. That's when the screaming started. People all around me and behind me ran for their lives as the gunshots rang out through the street. It was full blown chaos as people shoved anyone and everyone in an attempt to escape the fray. In a desperate attempt to get away I turned down an alley andd bolted down the pavement. Sadly the attempt was useless, no sooner had I gotten half way to the street the engines roared behind me and this time there was no where for me to hide.

'Big brother, Matt, Donnie someone please,' I pleaded desperatly in my mind.

I almost wanted to kick myself for that. It made me sound so weak which I wasn't but hell I didn't have a gun or anything to defend myself with so yeah I was scared. They were getting closer and with another attempt I turned suddenly down another path way, hoping that some brotherhood would be close by. Of course since it was my luck no one was even in sight. My lungs couldn't take much more running but at the same time I knew I couldn't stop. Suddenly I felt something rip through my shoulder abruptly sending me hurtling to the ground, face first.

Gods did it hurt, even with a moving target they managed to tear clean through my muscle with the bullet imbedded into the bone itself. The engines died down and footsteps aproached my fallen body. I braced myself for a shot to the head but nothing came at first. Someone's foot connected to my stomach sucessfully knocking the air out of lungs causing me to gasp repeatedly. One nudged me with his foot cmaking me lash out resulting in him landing on his ass. His friends bust out laughing at his face but I knew the severity of what I had just done, my death was sealed now.

The one I had knocked down stood back up quickly but gracfully and dusted his outfit off, making sure he got every speck of dirt. I rolled over onto my left side trying to relieve the pain in my shoulder that was now gushing blood. To my surprise he didn't pull a gun on me instead he and the other Ronin just walked away from me. Of course they proabably figured that I was going to bleed to death on the pavement. I placed my hand on my wound but was shocked to see just how much one bullet had done to it. I almost didn't believe how much bllod I was losing but when I became light headed I didn't doubt it anymore. Laying my head back down I felt part of my body go completly numb from blood loss.

'So this is what it's like to die. Never thought I would go this early but hey you can't control you're own destiny,' I thought sadly going rigid in my entire right side.

My heart rate began to drop rapidly at this point. Everything around me became quiet as if they knew what was happening to me, that my body was shutting itself down. Just as I was ready to le go I felt hands on the side of my face and voices that I couldn't hear, they were either to far away or I was so disoriented that they were fuzzy. As the black started to close in from the corner of my eyes, I just let it consume my vision entirely before blacking out in my saviors arms.


End file.
